Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to appliance clutches and more specifically it relates to an appliance clutch removal and installation tool for providing a convenient device for removing and installing an appliance clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Appliance clutches, such as those utilized upon blenders, have been in use for years. A conventional clutch for an appliance, such as a blender, is comprised of two opposing clutch members that each have plurality of teeth extending outwardly that mate with one another. The first clutch member is mechanically attached to a motor device and the second clutch member is attached to a device that is to be driven such as the blades of a blender within the blender container. The clutch members are typically threadably attached to a threaded shaft member. Various appliances, commercial and residential, utilize this conventional mating clutch system to allow for simple usage of the appliances.
The main problem with conventional appliance clutches is that they are difficult to remove and replace. Conventional appliance clutches are difficult to manipulate utilizing a user""s bare hand and requires the usage of conventional tools that simply are not adequate to grasp the clutch member. In addition, individuals often times have to contact a professional to replace a worn appliance clutch which can be relatively expensive. Furthermore, hiring a professional to replace an appliance clutch is time consuming and removes the appliance from the business during the repair period.
Examples of patented devices which are possibly related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,378 to Nikolas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,321 to Fuca; U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,758 to Stirling; U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,732 to Astle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,496 to Pollard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,268 to Makovsky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,602 to Savage et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,025 to Keller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,065 to Setliff; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,414 to Nardi.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a convenient device for removing and replacing an appliance clutch. Conventional tools such as screwdrivers and the like are not adequate for manipulating a clutch member during removal and installation thereof.
In these respects, the appliance clutch removal and installation tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient device for removing and replacing an appliance clutch.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tools now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new appliance clutch removal and installation tool construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a convenient device for removing and replacing an appliance clutch.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new appliance clutch removal and installation tool that has many of the advantages of the conventional tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new appliance clutch removal and installation tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a body member preferably having a relatively elongate structure, a first handle and a second handle attached to an upper end of the body member, and a plurality of cutouts extending into a lower end of the body member defining a plurality of engaging members. Each of the engaging members has a first side and a second side tapering inwardly from the exterior of the body member. The plurality of cutouts receive a corresponding plurality of teeth from the clutch member wherein the plurality of engaging members engage the teeth. The user rotates the body member while securing the threaded shaft thereby removing or installing the clutch member about the threaded shaft of the appliance.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an appliance clutch removal and installation tool that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an appliance clutch removal and installation tool for providing a convenient device for removing and replacing an appliance clutch.
Another object is to provide an appliance clutch removal and installation tool that does not require a professional to repair an appliance clutch.
An additional object is to provide an appliance clutch removal and installation tool that reduces the time required to repair an appliance clutch.
A further object is to provide an appliance clutch removal and installation tool that engages various sizes of clutch members.
Another object is to provide an appliance clutch removal and installation tool that may be utilized by various types of businesses and professionals such as restaurants, bars, and service technicians.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.